Oh My God!
by AranciaChru
Summary: OH MY GOD! Kebaikan apa yang sudah aku lakukan hingga kau membalasnya dengan pangeran tampan ini ya Tuhanku . . . . main cast abang naga dan mbak panda, KRISTAO


**Annyeonghaeseyo chingudeul !**

**this is my first fic ever**

**dan sebenernya ini fic coba-coba karena cerita aslinya bukan bocah-bocah EXO wkwk**

**gue cuman pengen tau ini fic apa yang perlu di edit**

**karena yahh emang karena fic coba-coba ehehe**

**dan juga pengen ngembangin cerita aslinya**

**jadi**

**enjoy the story**

**original guaranteed 100%**

**since i had made this fic based on my true story**

**ahahahaha**

* * *

Cast : bocah EXO absurd, ada kopel tapi tebak sendiri /ngikik/

Rate : Tenang . . . ini the SU aka Semua Umur bisa baca (safe for everybody)

Genre : Comedy macet? Romance absurd?

"Hahhhhh indahnya"

Kuhela napas dan kupandangi sekelilingku. Pagi ini pagi yang cerah. Pagi yang indah dan pas sekali untuk bermalas-malasan tanpa memikirkan tumpukkan tugas kuliah yang memusingkan itu. Dan disinilah diriku berada. Duduk di selasar kampus memanfaatan jaringan wifi gratis untuk berinternet dan mengobrol dengan teman satu organisasiku, Lay, yang tidak sengaja aku jumpai di kampus. Agak mengherankan awalnya melihat dia disini mengingat ini adalah hari Sabtu yang berarti tidak ada aktivitas perkuliahan. Namun, sudahlah buat apa aku memikirkannya.

Aku betulkan posisi dudukku yang bersandar di tiang yang berbentuk tabung besar berwarna hijau toska untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Istilahnya sih lagi nyari pw alias posisi wuenak. Aku dan Lay saling bersandar di tiang yang sama dan bahu kami agak sedikit bersentuhan karena dia juga mencari posisi juga sepertiku. Aku bersandar di tiang yang membuatku duduk menghadap ke arah ruang dosen yang jaraknya cukup jauh kalau dilihat-lihat, sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki, sedangkan Lay bersandar menghadap ke arah taman. Oh iya, jangan kaget jika ruang dosenku sangat jauh, kampusku ini memang sangatlah luas dan selasar ruangan tempatku duduk ini juga sangat panjang.

Kami berdua berbincang sambil bermain telepon genggam sehingga terkadang pembicaraan kami berhenti tiba-tiba karena sibuk dengan telepon genggam masing-masing namun beberapa menit kemudian perbincangan akan berlanjut lagi. Hal tidak produktif seperti itulah yang terus-terusan kami berdua lakukan hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa Lay dari jauh. Sepertinya dari arah ruang dosen karena suara itu berasal dari arah tubuhku menghadap. Kulihat Lay mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku dan melambaikan tangannya kearah suara yang memanggilnya itu. Bahkan raut wajahnya tampak sumringah. Merasa tiba-tiba diabaikan dan lagi aku tidak ingin menggangu Lay dan temannya entah siapa itu, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke telepon genggamku dan menyentuh layarnya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak.

Hufh tidak ada ya. Aduh aku bosan sekali rasanya.

Karena tidak ingin menggangu kesenangan Lay, aku menduga seperti itu karena aku mendengar dia mengajak temannya itu berbicara sambil berteriak dengan nada gembira yang sebenarnya membuatku sedikit malu tapi untung saja kampus sepi jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, aku pun mengotak-atik layar telepon genggam tanpa tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan. Agak terheran aku dengan kelakuan Lay sebenarnya. Mengapa tidak menunggu temannya menghampirinya dulu dari berbicara, bukannya malah berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

Kubiarkan saja dia seperti itu. Lagipula sepertinya teman Lay itu tidak mempermasalahkannya dan bahkan menyahutinya. Tapi kemudian rasa penasaran pun menghinggapiku. Aku tadi tidak sempat melihat wajah temannya itu karena kebetulan kepalaku sedang menghadap ke arah Lay meski badanku bersandar menghadap ke arah yang sama seperti sumber suara itu berasal. Tapi suara itu . . . . Entah mengapa sepertinya terdengar familiar bagiku. Siapa sih temannya itu? Apa aku juga mengenalnya ya?

Sepertinya aku terlalu lama terhanyut dalam duniaku sendiri hingga suara teriakan Lay mengagetkanku.

Aduh bocah ini, apakah dia pikir ini di hutan? Lagipula kenapa temannya itu tidak cepat-cepat ke sini sih? Telingaku kasihan nih rutukku dalam hati . Huh gemas aku lama-lama dengan dia. Baru saja aku ingin melanjutkan gerutuanku, suara percakapan, yah sebenarnya sih berbalas-balasan teriakan, antara Lay dan temannya itu tiba-tiba benar-benar mengambil perhatianku. Tidak bermaksud menguping sih, tapi yah salahkan saja mereka yang berteriak seperti sedang ada di gurun pasir tak berpenghuni saja.

"Morning Lay!" teriak temannya itu. Familiar. Terdengar familiar bagiku.

"Hoyy morning too! Lagi ngapain kau disini heh? Ada kelas?" balas Lay dengan berteriak juga.

"Hah? I can't hear you!" temannya itu membalas dengan berteriak lagi, namun kali ini terdengar lebih keras.

"What are you doing here bro? Lagi ada kelas pengganti?" lagi-lagi Lay membalas dengan berteriak.

Aku tertegun menatap layar telepon genggamku yang dari tadi aku mainkan. Suara percakapan Lay dan temannya sangat jelas di telingaku. Tapi . . . . Suara itu. Suara yang sepertinya aku kenal. Gaya bicara dengan bahasa campurannya pun aku kenal. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan berat dan secepat kilat kualihkan pandanganku dari telepon genggamku ke arah temannya itu. Ke arah ruang dosen itu.

Deg.

Oh ow . . . .

Ternyata benar dugaanku. Dia ada disana. Berjalan ganteng disana. Ternyata temannya Lay itu adalah DIA. Si Pangeran Tampan pencuri perhatianku. Oh My God !

Aku terpaku di tempatku duduk. Entah kenapa aku merasa tiba-tiba waktu berhenti sejenak dan aku mengalami serangan sesak napas mendadak. Gawat. Apa aku harus menelepon ambulan untuk diantar ke UGD? Dan lagi jantungku saat ini terasa berdebar kencang sekali hingga rasanya seperti ingin melompat keluar dari dadaku. Wajahku tiba-tiba terasa hangat sekali dan oh oh mulutku tersayang, bisakah kau bekerjasama denganku untuk berhenti menganga?

Kutatap pangeranku itu dengan lekat dan kulihat dia sepertinya berjalan kearah Lay dan aku. Iya, benar berjalan kearah Lay dan aku. Iya betul ehhhh tunggu? Sepertinya ada yang aneh? Dia berjalan kearah . . . ku ?

APA?! DIA. BERJALAN. KE. ARAHKU ?! PANGERAN. TAMPANKU. BERJALAN. KE. ARAHKU ?! OH OH !

Sebut aku kepedean, sebut aku kegeeran tapi ini . . . . Oh! Aku memekik dalam hati. Mataku melebar selebar-lebarnya yang bisa dilakukan dari ukuran normalnya dan kurasakan jantung bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya yang bahkan sudah berdetak diatas normal hingga rasanya dadaku sedikit sakit. Sekali lagi napasku berhenti.

Oke, bahkan aku HANYA melihatnya dari JAUH, tapi kenapa efek kehadiran pangeranku ini sudah sangat berlebihan rasanya hingga terasa menyakitkan. Tapi entah mengapa sakitnya terasa sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Ehh?! Apa yang kubilang tadi? Gawat. Sepertinya otakku sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Apa-apaan itu tadi. Aku sudah terdengar seperti seorang masokis. Kucoba untuk menenangkan diriku untuk menghilangkan pemikiran bodoh yang sempat-sempatnya muncul itu.

Baiklah. Ayo tarik napas.

Ayo tar . . . !

Baru saja aku ingin menyuruh otakku agar memerintahkan paru-paruku untuk menarik napas tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti ditendang saat menyadari satu hal yang membuat otakku tiba-tiba kembali bekerja dengan sangat cepat. Kuperhatikan kembali dirinya. Oke, aku salah. Aku tidak sedetik pun melepaskan pandanganku darinya sejak dia berjalan kemari tapi kali ini benar-benar kembali kuperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Bahkan sepertinya fokusku dalam sekejap sudah berpusat seluruhnya pada dirinya karena aku merasakan sekelilingku menjadi sangat sepi.

Dia berjalan kearahku kan? Berarti dia melihat diriku kan? Kalau begitu berarti dia melihatku yang duduk disini kan? Dan itu berarti . . .

Oh tidak.

Bagaimana ini? Seseorang kumohon tolong aku. Oh tidak tidak tidak. Dia semakin mendekat ke sini.

Aku menjerit dalam hati meminta pertolongan pada siapapun itu begitu menyadarinya. Oh tidak, ini sangat memalukan. Bumi, tolong telan diriku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat posisiku sekarang yang sangat tidak indah dipandang mata. Duduk setengah bersandar seperti orang tidak punya tenaga, mata melotot dan mulut menganga. Urghh sungguh menyedihkan. Tapi sepertinya mau aku memohon bagaimana pun, hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena kulihat dia berjalan semakin mendekat kearahku . . . . . dan Lay. Oh aku lupa. Benar sekali, Lay. Tolong ingatkan aku kalau sebenarnya pangeran tampanku ini berjalan kearahKU karena dia ingin menjumpai LAY. Lagipula siapa juga yang bisa mendengarkan jeritan hatiku? Suaraku bahkan seperti hilang saat berhadapan dengan'nya'.

Mataku benar-benar terjerat olehnya dan kepalaku mengikuti arah tubuhnya yang terus berjalan dan berhenti tepat di dekatku. Tidak, tidak di dekatku. Tapi dihadapanku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah kakinya untuk meyakinkan kalau di ada benar-benar ada DIHADAPANKU. Dan oh mamaku yang ku sayang. Tuhan baik sekali oh mama. Kupuja Tuhanku dengan segala macam pujian syukur yang aku tahu dan ingat dalam hati. Dia. Pangeran Tampanku. Kris (calon) milikKU ada di hadapanku. Hanya berjarak beberapa cm dan sekali lagi napasku tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

Masih terpesona dengan kaki yang terbalut sepatu yang terlihat tampan dimataku, aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya. Ingin membuktikan lebih kalau dia benar-benar ada dihadapanku. Pemandangan yang kudapatkan justru membuatku serasa berada di alam mimpi. Dia, Kris, menundukkan dirinya ke depan dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan itu indah sekali. Putih, besar, panjang dengan sedikit kekar dengan tonjolan urat-urat yang samar terlihat. Kupandangi tangan itu dengan sedikit terbengong. Mungkin wajahku sekarang sudah seperti orang linglung nan bodoh. Tangan indah milik pangeranku itu . . . ada di depan wajahku.

Kulihat kearah wajahnya lagi dan . . . dia tersenyum. Mataku terasa silau dengan efek sinar dari senyumnya yang entah muncul darimana. Dan dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara indah itu.

"Hey, whassup. How are you today? I hope you are fine"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

/dengan absurdnya/

* * *

baiklah, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu pembaca, diharapkan mengisi daftar hadir tamu yang sudah disediakan nyok, saya tak memaksa hanya meminta agar tidak lupa dikasih hadiah angpao kondangannya(?) sekalian XD

paypayy~


End file.
